Métropolis
by Fancey
Summary: [ TokioHotel : YaoiDeathFic ] Personellement, j'voulais pas la publiey ... Mais bon.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Tom. Simple assemblage de lettres qui me donne un nom, un titre. Ma famille. Ma famille n'est plus rien. Mon frère a disparu lorsque nous étions jeunes. Mon jumeau. Ma mère n'a pas supporté. J'ai pas mal de souvenirs de lui. Il me manque. Il ne me reste plus qu'une simple photo de lui. Et quelques affaires. On a déménagé. Mais elle continue de se doper aux antidépresseurs. Mes parents sont séparés. Mon père, je le vois rarement, et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Mon beau-père… Il fait ce qu'il peut. Le pauvre…

_Le jeune adolescent longeait les murs humides, marchant sur les bords assez larges placés sur les côtés servant de trottoirs dans ces couloirs d'eaux usagées. Le glouglou des eaux dégoulinant le long des tuyaux sortant de toutes parts se mêlait aux couinements des rats galopant._

Moi, je m'en sors plutôt pas mal. Je suis un H-20. Les H-20, c'est comme qui dirait notre « gang ». Ça marche comme ça ici. Si tu commences à défier les autres, t'arrêtes pas. Sinon, on te tuera dans un coin de rue pour t'être défilé. Quand on commence, on ne peut plus reprendre une vie normale sans se soucier d'être tué à tout moment. Autant se défoncer. Non, quand on commence, la vie de pénard, c'est fini. Sous cette ville, il y a un tas de souterrains. Ils servent d'égouts, mais on s'en fout. C'est là que tout se passe. Il y a une autre vie là, en dessous. Celle de ceux qu'ont décider de n'pas entrer gentiment dans l'monde des adultes. Ceux qui préfèrent foutrent une balle dans l'crâne d'un autre plutôt que de rester assis derrière un écran d'ordi à se faire chier. Ici, les gangs sont appelés sociétés. Chacun choisit son nom, a un chef, et prend le pouvoir comme il peut. Tout est autorisé. La plupart du temps, ça part en fusillade.

_Traversant les eaux par des ponts, déambulant parmi les longs tunnels sombres et silencieux, le jeune garçon finit par arriver face à un plus petit tunnel en hauteur. Il grimpa la petite échelle, avant de ramper dans le plus petit tunnel. Arrivé au bout, il se laissa glisser dans une pièce un peu plus grande et rectangulaire, et se planta face à une grande porte ronde sur laquelle était peinte un grand « H-20 » blanc, et dont la peinture s'écaillait à certains endroits. _

En fait, il y a plusieurs vieilles usines à la périphérie de cette ville. C'est là en général que se trouve la plupart des batailles. Certaines sociétés font alliances. Les amateurs… Ils ont peur. Logique, quand on tombe là dedans, on a qu'une trouille : crever. Comment je suis arrivé là ? En faisant le con. J'ai une putain de fierté qui m'a poussé à défier un gang avec quelques potes. On a volé des armes et on a gagné. On y prend vite goût. Tuer, c'est mal, mais quand tu t'engages là dedans, tuer ça devient quelque chose que l'on fait comme se nourrir. C'est un instinct de survie et après, fini les remords et tous autres sentiments. Faut pas s'embarrasser d'tout ça, y'a déjà bien assez. Y a que la peur. La peur, elle traîne dans les souterrains. On la sent à 10 kilomètres à la ronde.

_Le garçon aux larges vêtements posa sa main sur la porte avant de la pousser. Il pénétra à l'intérieur d'une pièce large éclairée par plusieurs torches et vieilles lumières. Plusieurs caisses en bois étaient disposées un peu partout et quelques autres jeunes s'y attablaient, jouant aux cartes, aux dés, ou discutaient simplement. Sur les murs, accrochées par des cordelettes, trônaient un grand nombre d'armes à feu et d'armes blanches.. _

Ici, ce sont les H-20. Ouais, on a pas trouvé mieux.

**« Salut Tom ! »**

Je réponds à mon interlocuteur par un signe de main.

**« Salut Sam, alors, des nouvelles ? »**

**« Ouais, les Skai's se prennent pour des petits malins et s'amusent à défier les amateurs, ils ont défoncé la gueule aux petits nouveaux là, les…Hum…Burdish's ! »**

**« Quelle bande de crevards… Ils sont pas capables de s'en prendre à plus fort qu'eux, quels minables… »**

**« Ouais, il paraît qu'il y a un survivant, il traînerait dans les souterrains 6 et 9, enfin dans les environs. »**

**« Hum… On peut tenter… »**

**« Ouais, enfin la nouvelle s'est vite répandue, donc faut supposer que si nous on l'cherche, on va tomber sur les Sharks. »**

**« Oh, eux. Ce sont aussi des crevards, ils servent à rien, d'ailleurs, ils vont se faire défoncer par Sha s'ils continuent de faire les malins comme ça. »**

**« Ouais, pour sûr. »**

Bon, je vous explique. Sam, c'est un membre des H-20. C'est un d'mes meilleurs potes, et c'est un des meilleurs tireurs. Il est très malin, et c'est notre petit espion. Comme il est pas très grand, il se faufile un peu partout. Le nom des gangs sont un peu débiles, certes, mais bon, hein, les autres cherchent à impressionner. En fait, lorsqu'un gang explose et que les membres se dissolvent, le premier qui tombe sur l'un d'eux soit il le tue, soit il le recrute. En général, c'est la deuxième option qui est prise en compte.

Il y a certaines règles à respecter dans les souterrains. Généralement, on s'arrange pour les combats. Lorsqu'on rencontre un gang adverse, on ne se met pas forcément sur la gueule. De toute façon, chaque gang a son territoire. Les territoires sont délimités par le nom des couloirs. Il y en a des centaines et des centaines. Nous, on a juste les couloirs 20 et 21. C'est peu. Mais on s'en contente. La plus grosse société, c'est celle de Sha. Lui, c'est un gros balèze. Faut jamais s'en approcher. Faut même pas essayer de s'associer avec lui, c'est une raclure. Il possède les couloirs de 1 à 18, ainsi que les couloirs 50 à 73. Il a une cité à lui tout seul. Ses gars, ils sont tout aussi balèzes. Sinon, il y a les sociétés majeures, celles qui ont pas mal de territoire, puis les mineures, et enfin les amateurs. Nous, on fait partie des mineures. On s'en contente. Les majeures se tapent souvent sur la gueule pour se prendre des couloirs. En fait, si tu veux un couloir, soit tu marchandes, soit tu le prends par la force. Au choix. Bien évidemment, en dehors de ces sous-sols, nous ne sommes tous que des étudiants bornés, normaux et qui restent bien sages. Personne n'est pas autorisé de s'attaquer à un ennemi en surface. Sinon, t'es mort. C'est une règle qui a été fixée dès le départ. Si tu fais ça, tu te mets à dos tous les gangs. Si jamais les autorités prenaient connaissances de ce qui se passe ici bas, ce s'rait la fin. Le monde est devenu pourri, y'a que là où on se défoule.

_Ledit Tom s'avança, se postant devant une caisse. Il sembla réfléchir. Oui, un nouveau membre ne serait pas de refus. Mais cela en valait-il la peine ? Après tout, ils risquaient leur peau s'ils rencontraient un autre gang. Un garçon, qui possédait la carrure d'un boxeur, était assis sur une petite caisse, des cartes en main, et semblait réfléchir. Il était face à un jeune homme qui semblait plus jeune que lui, et qui ressemblait à une crevette face à sa corpulence. Celui-ci abordait un visage radieux. Il gagnait la partie. Tom s'approcha, regardant les cartes de la brute, avant de lui montrer une carte, lui indiquant de la poser sur la table. Ce qu'il fit. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres et à la silhouette fine perdit tout sourire…_

**« Putain, Tom ! C'est pas juste : tu l'aides !! »**

**« Andreas, tu triches, elle est où la justice ? »**

Tss, pauvre David, il se fait berner par Andreas depuis des années et il n'a toujours pas compris qu'il se faisait duper. David, c'est un mec qui possède des muscles de fou. Il est trop fort. Andreas, c'est mon deuxième meilleur pote. C'est avec lui et Sam qu'on s'est foutu dans cette merde. On a vite recruté et voilà où on en est. Andreas, il a un cerveau puissance 10 000. En fait, on a chacun un rôle ici : moi, je vise bien, c'est déjà pas mal je trouve, les autres membres, ils se battent bien, et notre force c'est notre esprit d'équipe. On n'abandonne jamais un coéquipier. C'est ça qui nous différencie des autres. Je vais les présenter un par un. D'abord, Andreas, grand, mince, super intelligent, cheveux noirs qu'il ne coiffe jamais. Sam, petit, agile, roux, con, mais utilise très bien les armes blanches. David, le mec le plus musclé, il est chauve, et se sert très bien de ses poings. Samuel, c'est un petit blond qu'est encore tout jeunot, bah ouais, 12 ans quand même, il a une très bonne ouïe, il part souvent avec Sam. D'ailleurs, Samy, Samuel, c'est le petit protégé de Sam, et j'me demande parfois s'ils ne couchent pas ensembles ces deux là, bref…Sinon, y a Gabriel, oui c'est un mec, lui il est doué aussi pour viser. Il est grand aussi, et il a un tas de piercings aux oreilles, aux lèvres et aux arcades. Il a même une chaîne qui va de sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à son oreille. Il a les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs, toujours plein d'gel. Il a toujours la classe, lui. Les deux nanas du groupe : Siska, oui je sais, en même temps on choisit pas son prénom, et Linda. Elles sont balèzes pour des nanas quand même. On les a récupérées dans les couloirs, on a eu du pot que les Cat's ne s'en chargent pas avant. Les Cat's, c'est une société majeure avec que des nanas. Bah ouais, faut bien. On a aussi la petite Laura, elle, c'est une teigneuse, mais utile quand même, elle a 10 ans a peu près. Elle a de la goule et se sert très bien d'une arme pour une gamine, je trouve… Sinon, pour faire rapide, y'a encore Crush, je sais pas pourquoi il se fait surnommer comme ça mais bon, et Dan, un québécois, j'adore son accent. Crush, c'est une petite tête brûlée. Mais bon, il est courageux, j'lui proposerais d'aller se faufiler sur le terrain de Sha, il le f'rais quoi.

_Râlant, Andreas reposa ses cartes, alors que David riait niaisement. Sam était occupé à discuter avec le petit Samuel. Tom se dirigea vers de vieilles armoires, dans lesquelles résidaient la plupart des équipements. Chacun avait sa partie. Le jeune garçon farfouilla quelques instants, avant d'en sortir un papier, de le lire, et de le remettre sans ménagements dans le dit casier._

**« And' ?! »**

**« Ouais ? »**

**« T'es au courant pour les Burdish's ? »**

**« Ouais Sam m'a dit. Ecoute, perso je pense qu'un nouveau membre, c'pas plus mal, et puis les Skai's, ce sont que des petits merdeux, on les défonce comme on veut, après, vois avec Sam, mais pour moi, c'est Ok. »**

**« Okay cerveau sur pattes. »**

Après m'être arrangé avec Sam, on décide donc d'aller voir si le petit Burdish est encore en vie. Les couloirs 6 et 9… Terrain glissant, Kuru doit être, lui aussi, dans les parages. Mais bon, c'est un peu terrain libre, là-bas : les couloirs 6 et 9 sont pas très intéressants, il ne fait pas attention et tout le monde passe par là. La bande se prépare rapidement, on a pas besoin de matériel lourd de toute manière, c'est juste un recrutement. Et si on rencontre une société majeure, suffit de faire profil bas.

_Le petit groupe marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs, aux aguets. Le dit Brudish ne devait pas en mener large, et les jeunes supposaient qu'il se planquait dans un coin pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il avait la trouille. La trouille, on le savait, ça se sentait. Ils rencontrèrent sur leur passage trois grandes jeunes filles à la musculature très développée, armées jusqu'aux dents, et habillées très légèrement. De petites marques rouges étaient tracées sur leurs joues et leurs bras, ainsi que sur les cuisses._


	2. Chapter 2

_Le petit groupe marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs, aux aguets. Le dit Brudish ne devait pas en mener large, et les jeunes supposaient qu'il se planquait dans un coin pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il avait la trouille. La trouille, on le savait, ça se sentait. Ils rencontrèrent sur leur passage trois grandes jeunes filles à la musculature très développée, armées jusqu'aux dents, et habillées très légèrement. De petites marques rouges étaient tracées sur leurs joues et leurs bras, ainsi que sur les cuisses._

**« Oh, les H-20, alors, on recherche aussi un petit chaton perdu ? »**

Ah, des membres de la Cat's. Il y a une blonde, une rousse et une brune. Elles sont vachement bien foutues et super sexy. Je vois que la blonde fait un clin d'œil à Gabriel. Aha… Elles ont toutes les trois pointé leurs armes sur nous, et on se gêne pas pour faire de même. On se nargue juste, je le sais. Elles finissent par se mettre à rire et à s'en aller dans un autre couloir. J'vous jure…

**« Gaby, t'as couché avec la blonde ou j'me fais des idées ? »**

**« Ouais, Sam ! Et putain, elle est trop bonne au pieu ! »**

**« T'es qu'un gros pervers… »**

**« Et alors ? »**

**« Rien, rien. »**

Il devrait pas se la ramener lui… Bon, on continue notre petit chemin, on croise d'ailleurs quelques autres sociétés. Dit donc, il est recherché par tout le monde ce petit « chaton égaré », tu m'étonnes qu'il flippe comme un malade. On marche, on marche inlassablement, à refaire les mêmes couloirs, à croiser les mêmes personnes. Il est introuvable. Certains abandonnent, même les trois minouches ont abandonnés, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tout ce que Sam nous rapporte de son escapade, c'est que les Skai's sont encore en jeu. C'est nous contre eux. Maintenant, c'est une sorte de combat, de défi. Le premier qui trouve le gamin, il gagne. Les Skai's sont assez cons pour faire un bruit d'enfer dans les couloirs, c'est facile de savoir là où ils cherchent.

**« Hey Tom, tu sais, si ça se trouve, il s'est barré le p'tit Burdish ! »**

**« J'pense pas Samy, aux alentours c'est soit les Cat's, soit Kuru. »**

**« Mouais… »**

En fait, vous vous demandez comment on fait pour aller de territoire en territoire ? Simple, il y a, entre chaque couloir, des petits tunnels qui traversent la plupart des couloirs. Nous, on a du bol, nos couloirs sont assez bien placés. On a des tunnels menant vers pas mal de couloirs. C'est ça qui donne l'importance des couloirs. Plus il y a de tunnels, plus le couloir vaut cher. Pas mal de tunnels sont neutres et servent juste de transitoires. Ben ouais, on est pas des barbares, tout de même.

**« Hey, chut. »**

Tout le monde se tait. Samy tend l'oreille. Seuls les pas des Skai's résonnent jusqu'à nos oreilles.

**« Il est là. »**

YES ! Samuel pointe un tout petit creux entre deux gros tuyaux qui déversent leur eaux dans les mini-rivères. Il a raison : une silhouette se devine, elle est visiblement recroquevillée et elle tremble. Andreas va s'occuper de l'approcher, il sait bien faire ça lui.

**« Hey, gamin ? »**

**« Me tuez pas, s'il vous plait ! »**

Il est traumatisé… Il est pas très grand, enfin de taille normale, il s'est relevé, se plaquant contre le mur. Il a pas mal de plaies au visage.

**« On va pas te tuer, t'inquiète, tu veux venir avec nous ? »**

**« J'veux pas… J'veux pas… »**

**« Tu veux pas ? Et tu vas faire quoi ? Rester planqué là, à attendre la mort ? »**

**« … J'les ai tous vu crever… Ils agonisaient… J'ai rien pu faire… Ces salauds se déchaînaient… On avait rien fait… Même Sha nous laissait tranquille… Il nous a juste donné sa Permission… »**

Alors là, j'en suis bouché-bée. Permission de Sha, ça, c'est du cadeau. En gros, tu l'as, t'es tranquille. On te cherche pas et Sha te laisse aller dans ses couloirs, tant que tu fais pas chier ton monde. C'est comme une alliance, sans en être une. Les Skai's se sont mit dans la grosse merde. On ne défie pas ceux qui ont eu la bénédiction de Sha, sinon, c'est lui qu'on se met à dos. Les Skai's ont joué avec le feu, ils vont s'y brûler. Andreas essaye de rassurer le petit comme il peut. Les Skai's nous ont repérés. Leur chef, c'est un p'tit connard qui fait toujours son malin. S'il croit être le plus fort, il se fout le doigt dans le cul…

**« Hey, c'est notre proie lui ! »**

On ne relève pas. Andreas est occupé et généralement c'est moi qui m'occupe de ce genre de chose. Ils se foutent tous derrière moi. Je me retrouve face à ce barjo, alors que les autres Skai's me scrutent en faisant les durs.

**« Vous allez nous le donner. »**

**« Vous êtes que des enfoirés, ça vous amuse de péter la gueule aux nouveaux ? Vous avez rien d'autre à faire ? »**

**« Ta gueule, le morveux, tu te crois plus fort que nous ? »**

**« Nan Craz', je le crois pas : je le sais. T'es qu'un gros con qui a besoin de niquer les plus faibles que toi, juste pour se sentir fort. »**

**« Tom, tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule ? »**

**« C'est le mien que tu vas recevoir … Craz'… » **

Cette voix grave que tout le monde redoute vient de résonner dans le grand couloir. Sha. Il est venu. Il devait sûrement avoir quelques espions qui nous surveillaient dans les couloirs, après tout, c'est sa propriété. Les autres H-20 se calent contre le mur. Moi, je bouge pas. Et Craz' lui, il la ramène beaucoup moins. Sha, c'est trop un boss. Il est encore plus grand et plus gros que David. Il a une putain d'autorité et il est fort comme un bœuf. Il s'approche doucement de nous, avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule. J'avoue, je stresse un chouilla, là.

**« Toi, dégage de là. » **

J'exécute, on se la ramène pas, on survie. Sha se penche vers Craz', avant de se tourner vers le p'tiot, traumatisé. Il lui fait signe de s'approcher. Le gamin bouge pas, mais Andreas l'encourage à y aller. Il tremble comme une feuille, il a vraiment les boules.

Les Skai's savaient très bien dans quelle merde ils se mettaient s'ils s'attaquaient à n'importe qui. Mais Sha n'est pas du genre gentil. D'un geste vif, il prend le gosse par le col et le soulève brutalement.

**« Petit con, arrête de chouiner comme une pucelle ! »**

Il y a quelques Cat's qui se sont ramenées, elles sont à distance respectable, elles ne sont pas folles, et observent la scène.

**« O-Oui… »**

**« Regarde moi dans les yeux !! Ose-le !!! »**

Alors que le gosse obéit, Sha le jette dans l'eau poisseuse. Il en ressort, honteux, et s'écarte un peu. Sha en a fini avec lui. La plupart des Skai's se sont barrés en cachette, enfin tout le monde les a vus, mais Sha à l'air de vouloir les ignorer. Il pose une fixette sur Craz'. D'un geste lent, Sha prend une grosse arme à feu. Craz' a les boules, il va crever.

**« S'il vous plaît, Seigneur Sha !! Je ne suis pas responsable, c'est eux qui voulaient faire ça, ils m'ont menacé !! Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma bande ! Je suis désolé ! Tuez-les, épargnez moi ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez !! »**

En gros, Craz' vient de s'agenouiller face à Sha et d'accuser sa bande. Quelle tafiole. Il vaut rien ce mec. Sha le regarde, haussant un sourcil. Finalement, il repose son arme. Craz' croit qu'il va survivre ? Balivernes, il va crever.

**« Tu as raison, mon petit Craz, on va les éliminer tes membres… »**

**« Oui ! »**

**« Mais tu vas les rejoindre. »**

Sa lève son poing avant de l'abattre violemment sur la tête de Craz'. Il a dû lui péter les cervicales… Et son crâne a dû être fendu, vu le coup. Le corps inerte de ce salaud s'écroule par terre et du sang jaillit de sa tête. Bien fait.

**« Abattez tous les membres. »**

_Plusieurs hommes qui se trouvaient postés derrière Sha filèrent, pour aller arpenter les couloirs. Plusieurs coups de feu retentirent, et des cris d'agonie résonnèrent. Kuru se tourna vers le gamin._

**« Viens avec moi, je vais t'apprendre certaines choses. »**

Le gamin acquiesce. Sha l'attire vers lui en posant sa main sur son épaule et se tourne finalement vers nous

**« Vous, les H-20, dégagez. »**

On ne se le fait pas redire deux fois, et on file vite.

_Il se faisait tard et après de longues discussions, la plupart des jeunes des souterrains ressortirent du sol, repartant vers leur foyer respectif. Là, les jeunes se croisaient, et faisaient comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Parfois même, ils se parlaient normalement. Comme si la vie qu'ils menaient sous terre n'existait plus, et vice-versa. _

Et voilà, encore une journée de finie. Faut que je rentre, que je fasse mes devoirs et que je me pieute, comme tout gamin normal. Mes parents ne se doutent pas du tout de ce qu'il se passe sous terre. D'ailleurs, les gens, ils hallucinent quand, d'un coup, alors que les rues étaient désertes, y a soudainement pleins d'jeunes partout. En fait, c'est aux alentours de 19h30 que ça se vide dans les souterrains. Mais ça revient vite lorsqu'il commence à se faire plus tard. C'est les heures des règlements de comptes. Ce soir, nous, on va rester tranquillement chez nous. Sam va juste venir avec Andreas pour se pieuter chez moi. Lorsque je rentre, c'est à peine si ma mère m'aperçoit. On dirait une espèce de machine sans vie. Si elle est là, c'est parce que moi, j'suis encore là. Mais perso, une mère sans vie, c'est pas mon trip. Ça me fait mal de la voir dans cet état. Elle plonge de jour en jour, toujours un peu plus. Son bureau et sa table de nuit sont recouverts de médicaments. Elle voit un psy deux fois par semaine. Mais rien, ça sert à que dalle. J'ai déjà essayé de lui parler, elle a fait comme si tout allait bien. Faut pas parler de Bill devant elle, sinon elle pique une crise, hurle, on dirait un vrai démon. Elle m'a déjà foutu une tannée quand je l'ai forcée à m'écouter à propos de ça. C'était de ma faute, j'aurai pas dût insister. Elle s'en ai toujours voulu pour ça… Je monte directement dans ma chambre, j'ai même pas faim, tiens… Sur mon mur, y a un cadre avec une photo de mon frère et moi. On était tout petits. Il me manque. Mais bon, c'est comme ça. A fait longtemps que j'ai arrêter d'y penser et de rester sur ma tristesse. Être triste, hurler, pleurer, ça n'arrangera rien. Alors j'ai arrêté. Andreas et Sam ne tardent pas à se ramener. Sam, son père est policier et sa mère travaille dans un hospice, donc bon, ils sont pratiquement jamais là, et Andreas, sa mère est hôtesse de l'air et son père s'est barré avec une autre nana.

On ramène de la bouffe dans ma chambre et on mange là. Certes, c'est crade, mais tant pis. Sam aurait des nouvelles des souterrains. Cool.

**« Hum, j'ai appris que y avait un nouveau. »**

**« Encore ? Ça n'en finit pas en ce moment… »**

**« Ouais, sauf que lui, il est spécial. »**

**« Ah, en quoi ? »**

**« Il est seul, et ne se rallie à aucune société. »**

**« Suicidaire. »**

**« Ouais, mais personne n'a réussi à le choper. »**

**« Ah ? Balèze. Comment tu sais ça ? »**

**« Les Cat's s'en sont pris dans la gueule à cause de lui. »**

**« Nan, sérieux ?! »**

**« Ouais, il leur a tué deux membres. »**

**« Pu-taaiiin ! »**

Andreas est en pleine hallucination. Moi je bouffe et écoute en silence. Sam continue sur sa lancée.

**« En fait, je pige pas qu'on ait pas eu vent de cette histoire plus tôt, parce que ça fait quand même depuis un petit moment qu'il s'est ramené. »**

**« Ah ? »**

**« Ouais, tout le monde, sauf nous bien évidemment, est au courant. Même Sha s'inquiète apparemment. »**

**« Quoi ?! Il s'inquiète ? Putain, si même lui s'inquiète, on est dans la merde, il est si fort que ça ? »**

**« Ouais, je l'ai jamais vu et je compte pas le rencontrer, mais Sha a les boules que ce gars là vienne le piétiner. Personne n'a réussi à le blesser, rien, que dalle. J'ai interrogé une Cat's qui s'était retrouvée dans une bataille où il est intervenu. Elle m'a dit qu'il apparaissait n'importe où et se volatilisait immédiatement sans que t'aies le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Il serait super rapide et il utilise les armes comme si elles faisaient partie de son corps. »**

**« Et on sait quelque chose sur lui ? »**

**« Que dalle, il dissimule même son visage. Sha ne supporte pas qu'on parle de lui, il a trop les boules. En fait, Lyla, la Cat's, m'a dit qu'on le surnommait Sans-Visage . Elle dit que l'on voit que ses yeux. Lyla m'a raconté que quand elle s'est retrouvée face à lui, elle a eu trop les boules, il était effrayant. Mais y aurait une nouvelle rumeur qui court. »**

**« Laquelle ? »**

**« Et ben, visiblement, il est connu pour tuer sans remords, il tue ce qui se trouve devant lui, et quand il s'en prend à quelqu'un, il finit toujours par l'avoir. Mais apparemment, il aurait fait comprendre qu'il existe une seule et unique personne qu'il ne tuerait jamais. »**

**« Ah, cool, ça fait pas notre affaire. »**

**« Nan, mais y a pas mal de connes qui s'y sont crues et elles sont parties le défier, prétendant être cette personne. Il les a même pas regardées, et les a tuées. Enfin, c'est ce que Lyla m'a dit. »**

**« Bah, tant qu'il vient pas s'en prendre à nous… »**

**« Ouais. Et s'il compte s'en prendre à Kuru, ça va faire mal. Mais visiblement, ça n'a pas l'air de l'intéresser. Il rôde dans les couloirs, même les plus surveillés, et il échappe à tout le monde, c'est un peu flippant comme truc, hein, Tom ? »**

**« Hum ?? »**

**« Tom, tu suis la conversation ? »**

**« Hu-hum. »**

**« C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ? »**

**« Bah ouais, ce mec, il me fait pas peur, puis ce sont que des rumeurs, tu l'as pas vu de tes yeux, et puis je suis sûr qu'on peut le buter facilement : il joue juste sur le fait que tout le monde à les boules pour survivre. »**

Je crois que je les ai choqués là. Ils me regardent avec de grands yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte. Bah quoi ? C'est vrai. Ce mec, j'vais l'tuer quand ils veulent. Perso, c'est pas lui qui va me faire peur. Eux ils ont l'air d'avoir trop les ch'tons, mais moi ça me fait absolument rien.

**« Bordel, Tom, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »**

**« Ben ouais, quand même. »**

**« Mais ce mec, c'est un démon ! »**

**« Ouais, genre, je suis sûr que tout est exagéré, j'vous l'bute quand vous voulez, moi. »**

**« Tom !! Putain, ne fais jamais ça ! Tu risques ta peau si tu le défies ! »**

**« On parie ? »**

**« T'es malade, mec… »**

**« Okay, j'le défierais. »**


	3. Chapter 3

**« Bordel, Tom, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »**

**« Ben ouais, quand même. »**

**« Mais ce mec, c'est un démon ! »**

**« Ouais, genre, je suis sûr que tout est exagéré, j'vous l'bute quand vous voulez, moi. »**

**« Tom !! Putain, ne fais jamais ça ! Tu risques ta peau si tu le défies ! »**

**« On parie ? »**

**« T'es malade, mec… »**

**« Okay, j'le défierais. »**

Ils sont exaspérés. On continue de causer. Perso, je ne m'inquiète pas du tout à propos de ce soi-disant « Sans-Visage ». C'est juste un type qui veut s'la péter et qui fait colporter des rumeurs sur son propre sujet.

Alors qu'il fait déjà nuit depuis belle lurette, Samy ramène sa fraise. Il nous dit que les Shark's ont voulu faire les malins et qu'ils ont posé leur emblème sur le nôtre dans l'un de nos couloirs. Ils attendent qu'on vienne relever le défi. Si on ne le fait pas, le couloir leur appartient. On rappelle toute la bande, on ne va pas se laisser faire. Le combat se passera dans une vieille usine désafectée. L'entrée en est logiquement interdite au public, normal, mais on s'en fout.

_Après que les membres de la H-20 furent passés dans leur salle pour se munir d'armes, ils filèrent jusqu'à l'usine. Les Shark's les attendaient de pied ferme, décidés à prendre pouvoir de ce couloir. Plusieurs autres membres d'autres sociétés observaient du haut des fenêtres aux vitres brisées. De là, ils allaient pouvoir assister à ce spectacle sanglant sans craindre de se prendre une balle. L'usine avait une grande salle principale dans laquelle traînait un tas de débris, de vieux papiers déchirés et dont l'encre s'était diluée depuis déjà bien longtemps. La tuyauterie sortant des ventre des machines zigzaguait un peu partout dans la pièce. La poussière se levait à chaque pas, et les murs semblaient menacer de s'écrouler à tout moment. Quelques plaques de plâtres s'étaient déjà effondrées au sol. Quelques piliers retenant les espèces de petits balcons longeant les murs quelques mètres plus haut allaient certainement servir de protection. Les escaliers menant aux dits balcons étaient arrachés à la moitié, et il était impossible d'y accéder par l'intérieur. Plus le temps passait, et plus de spectateurs venaient assister à la bataille. Les Shark's étaient tout de même réputés pour être assez forts, et ils étaient presque au niveau majeur._

Putain, même Sha s'est déplacé pour assister à tout ça. Avec Andreas et Sam, on s'approche du Second Chef. Ouais, les chefs en général restent derrière, ils préfèrent ne pas tenter le diable. Y a pas de règles.

**« Vous ne devriez pas laisser les gamines venir dans de tels endroits, c'est dangereux. »**

Il désigne Laura du doigt. Elle porte une vieille robe grisâtre et sur ses épaules repose une DPMS Kitty Kat. J'hausse un sourcil. Il l'a traitée de gamine, elle va lui arracher la peau.

**« Tu devrais pas parler si vite ! »**

Elle crache son venin. Elle va lui éclater la tête. La teigneuse fait visiblement rire ce Shark's. Rigole va… Moi, j'ai juste un Desert eagle, c'est d'ailleurs un peu l'arme la plus courante. Sam, il en a un aussi, mais il va plutôt utiliser ses Bucks, des putains de couteaux. On s'est foutu quelques protections tout de même, des protections bien épaisses et super souples, on les a volées aux flics, grâce à Sam. Sha nous observe, dubitatif. Je suis sûr qu'il est pour les Shark. C'est Laura qui lance le truc. Elle tire une balle dans la tronche du second du chef. Il s'écroule au sol, le sang giclant de son crâne. On se planque tous derrière ces espèces de piliers, les Shark's tirent un peu à l'aveuglette, et on se prend plein de plâtre sur les joues.

_Alors que l'équipe adverse tirait un peu partout, faisant exploser le plâtre, le jeune rouquin se mit à courir, longeant les murs dans l'ombre, veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer. Il était suivi du petit blond, Samy, ainsi de Laura. Face à eux, Tom et Andreas faisaient de même... Les autres s'occupaient de berner l'ennemi en lui faisant croire qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans le fond de la salle. Sam se planqua derrière une vieille machine, avant de lancer l'un de ses couteaux dans la nuque d'un membre, qui s'écroula au sol silencieusement, la gorge en sang. La fillette prit son arme d'une main ferme, avant de tirer sur trois autres membres. Andreas et Tom s'occupèrent de quatre autres membres. Mais les Shark's finirent par calculer le piège et se séparèrent, se dispersant dans la grande salle. Le grand David resta tranquillement planqué derrière son pilier, sa carrure ne lui permettait pas de se faufiler entre les machines sans qu'on le repère._

Putain, c'est dur quand même de ramper entre ces saloperies de machines. Andreas est devant moi et c'est Samy qui nous guide et nous indique là où l'on doit aller. Je lève la tête et vois quelques Cat's qui chuchotent, montrant du doigts certains endroits. Mais autre chose attire mon regard. C'est Crush. Quel con celui-là ! Il vient de se mettre à découvert, hurlant comme un bœuf, et de tirer dans tous les coins. Un coup de feu retentit, et il s'écroule. Quel con. J'espère qu'il ne va pas crever.

**« Putain, mais il est con ! »**

**« Chuut ! »**

**« Quoi Samy ? »**

**« Y en a trois là bas. »**

Heureusement qu'il est là, on élimine encore trois autres gars. Je vois David en train d'éclater la tête à un autre d'entre eux. Il est pas mal blessé, mais il semble péter la forme. Laura se défoule, même si elle a plusieurs coupures un peu partout. Dan vient nous dire que Crush agonise. Merde ! Avec Sam et Andreas, on se décide à aller le voir. Le con, il avait pas mis de protection, il se croyait invincible ou quoi ?! Son foie a été touché, Andréas a suivis quelques cours de soins. C'est la merde.

**« Hey, Tom, t'as vu… ****J'en ai buté trois… »**

Faiblement, en tremblant, il me fait un trois avec ses doigts.

**« Oui Crush, c'est bien… T'es un boss… »**

Il rigole un peu, sa respiration est sifflante. Il va crever. Il a les larmes aux yeux.

**« Hey, chui's content de crever à vos côtés. Au moins, j'aurais servi à quelque chose ! »**

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je souris faiblement, tristement. Même si Crush était encore un gamin dans sa tête, qu'il faisait un tas de conneries, c'était vraiment un bon gars. Il sourit et semble s'endormir. Andreas dit qu'il est juste dans les vapes. David va le surveiller. Nous, on va en finir le plus vite possible avec les autres, qu'on puisse aller le soigner. Dan veut se venger. Il prend un flingue, et commence à tirer sur tout ce qu'il voit. Il a même tiré dans le bras de Laura. Quel con, il va nous buter avec !

**« Dan BORDEL !! Arrête !! »**

Andreas lui saute dessus et le force à se coucher. Laura saigne, mais elle, c'est une dure, elle se retire la balle avec les doigts, c'est dégueulasse, et s'enroule un vieux morceau de tissu autour de sa plaie, avant de s'approcher de Dan, de lui foutre un poing, et de repartir dans sa vadrouille. J'ai pas revu Gabriel. J'espère qu'il va bien. Et les deux filles ont, elles aussi, disparues, faut croire qu'elles sont avec lui. Je dois être le seul à ne pas être trop amoché. Non, sérieusement, j'ai juste quelques coupures et les joues pleines de poudre de plâtre. Donc tout va bien. Selon Sam, on serait plus nombreux à présent que les Shark's. Mais il n'était pas forcément prévu qu'ils utilisent de petites bombes. Ça fait tout exploser, et y a une ou deux machines qui prennent feu. Je me suis brûlé au bras. Andreas, lui, c'est la jambe.

**« Bordel, où sont Gaby, Siska et Linda ? Merde !! »**

Andreas boitille un peu, il a le mollet brûlé, mais ça fait qu'une marque rouge, en une semaine ça devrait être guéri. Sam me rejoint en courant, alors qu'Andreas se planque dans un coin pour se reposer un peu. Il me fait un « ok » avec la main et je suis Sam en courant.

**« Gaby et les filles sont de l'autre côté Tom, faut qu'on aille les aider ! »**

**« Okay ! »**

On traverse la salle, tirant un peu au pif. J'arrive à toucher un gars, au bras. Après, je sais pas. On finit par se retrouver de l'autre côté de la salle et là, je vois Gabriel et les filles qui se battent avec quatre membres des Shark's. Visiblement, on devient tous à court de munitions, ça en vient au mains. Gaby a le visage en sang et les filles semblent moins amochées que lui. Y a un gros balèze et lorsque je lui tire dessus, ça ne lui fait absolument rien. Alors qu'il s'approche de moi, Sam lance un de ses couteaux qui lui arrive dans l'œil. C'est… Dégueulasse… Y a des explosions un peu partout. Ça devient flippant. On perd tout contrôle, même les Shark's hallucinent. Le feu se propage, et ça, c'était pas prévu. Ils finissent par s'enfuir. On a gagné. Mais faut qu'on se barre vite nous aussi. Déjà, les autres qui nous observaient se sauvent, le spectacle est terminé, il faut rentrer. David porte le corps inerte de Crush sur ses épaules, faisant bien attention à sa blessure, et on sort tous. Laura en veut encore à Dan, logique. Il la ramène pas trop lui non plus d'ailleurs. Dehors, on tombe sur la bande de Sha, des Cat's, et d'autres membres que je ne connais pas.

« Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés pour des amateurs. »

C'est l'une des secondes de la Cat's. Elle est grande et, faut l'avouer, très belle. Elle est assez âgée, une vingtaine d'années sûrement. Sha la regarde, avant d'hausser les épaules et de s'éloigner. Ses hommes le suivent, et finalement, après nous avoir adressé un dernier sourire, la femme s'éloigne avec ses complices. Il faut qu'on emmène Crush à l'hôpital. On appelle l'ambulance, on ne nous pose pas de questions, et ils l'embarquent rapidement. Dan l'accompagne. On retourne dans les souterrains, dans le H-20, on a toutes nos blessures à soigner avant de rentrer chez nous et puis la nuit n'est pas finie. On a gagné et comme on a éliminé les Shark's, leurs couloirs nous reviennent.

_Après avoir traversé les nombreux tunnels, les jeunes adolescents, tous bien amochés, finirent par arriver à leur Q-G. Ils sortirent les boîtes de secours, étalant des bandelettes et un tas de pommades différentes un peu partout au sol. Après une bonne petite heure à se soigner, les membres du H-20 étaient enfin remis debout, des pansements un peu partout. Le grand David décida de rester dans la pièce pour se reposer, avec Gabriel et les filles._

Bon, vu que moi, perso, j'ai pas envie de me pieuter, ni de rester comme un con à ne rien faire, je pars avec Andreas, Sam et Samuel en vadrouille. Oh, cool, il va y avoir une autre confrontation.

« **On va matter ? »**

**« Ça dépend, c'est qui cont' qui ? »**

**« Euh… »**

**« P'tain Sam c'est qui l'espion ici ? »**

**« Muahahahaha, bah, écoutes on verra bien, moi, perso, ça m'tente bien d'aller voir les autres se faire buter, pas toi And' ? »**

**« … Pourquoi pas. »**

Et voilà. On se renseigne auprès du peu de personnes qu'on croise. Ah, c'est pour ça que y a pas un rat dans les couloirs, c'est un groupe d'amateurs contre les minouchettes. Les Cat's, quoi. On ne sait pas où il faut aller, donc forcément, on se plante légèrement et on apprend que là où ça se passe, ben c'est de l'autre côté et faut tout refaire en sens inverse. La poisse…

**« Hey Sam, au fait, où on peut l'trouver ton soi-disant Sans-Visage ? »**

**« Quoi ?! Tu comptes VRAIMENT te foutre dans la merde ? »**

**« … Tu sais pas où il est ? »**

**« Non. Il est un peu partout, remarque. Tu vas vraiment le défier ? »**

**« Bah ouais ! Attends, t'as ta bombe de peinture rouge sur toi ? »**

**« Euh, ouais attends… Tiens. Qu'est-ce que… ? »**

Bouahaha. Cette bombe est super pratique. Je commence à faire de longs traits rouges, qui notons-le, dégoulinent après le long du mur, fun ça déforme mes lettres. « T'es mort Sans-Visage ». Ouais bon, j'y vais un peu fort, mais j'allais pas mettre « j'vais te donney une petite pichenette, mon gars ». Les trois autres ont l'air complètement choqués et je me demande si Sam va tenir le coup.

**« Mais t'es malade !! Efface, pauvre con !!! » **

**« Mais non, mais non, et regardes, c'est cool. Et puis j'risque rien si j'met pas mon nom. »**

Et j'en suis fier, attendez, c'est pas facile d'écrire quelque chose de lisible avec ces machins.

**« Tom, t'es dans la grosse merde… »**

Andreas, il préfère se taire, lui. Sam continue à me saouler en me disant que je suis complètement taré, con, fou, malade, et j'en passe. Finalement, on arrive dans un ancien immeuble, là où y a pratiquement tous les gangs de réunis pour observer le duel. Fun l'immeuble, il reste juste la moitié des murs… On est tous installé tout en haut des dits murs, à observer avec intérêt. Y a pas mal de morceaux de plâtres, de mur et de ferrailles au sol, c'est cool, ça va péter dans tous les sens. Je ne connais pas l'équipe adverse, mais bon, on s'en fout, ils vont crever. Il fait un peu frais là-haut, tout de même. Les nanas font des signes de mort à leurs vis-à-vis. Aucun ne bronche, je me demande tout de même comment ça va se finir. Ah, je viens de voir Sha, tu m'étonnes qu'il soit là, c'est pas un truc à rater. Le combat commence. D'en haut, on voit toutes les stratégies, les coups bas. Une des filles se fait tuer par derrière, un couteau dans le dos. Le gars en profite pour l'égorger, histoire de bien la finir. C'est un peu dégueulasse, quand même. Quand on voit tout ce sang qui gicle et cette chair déchirée… Beuark.

Mais le pire, ça doit être le mec éventré qui se trouve un peu plus loin. Ouais. Y a tous ses boyaux qui glissent hors de son ventre. On voit les intestins, l'estomac… Et ce qui tue, c'est qu'il vit encore. Il se voit en train de se vider de ses organes. Le truc trop flippant. Et lorsque tout ça sera finit, les mouches et les insectes vont venir le bouffer pendant qu'il pourrira dans son sang. Et avec un peu de chance, il aura le bonus. C'est-à-dire l'oiseau qui vient se nourrir de sa carcasse, lui arrachant un œil à l'occasion.

Ah, tiens, un autre qui agonise un peu plus loin. Ouah, la jambe toute arrachée. On voit l'os et tout. Y'a une partie de son muscle accrochée à quelque chose de visiblement pointu. L'os est brisé, il est tordu sur le côté... Bon, alors là, je crois que j'ai besoin de vomir un coup... Mais j'ai pas trop le temps.

Une explosion surgit, et paf, en plein contre le mur sur lequel on est. Enfin, moi et quelques autres. Le mur ne tient pas. Premier réflexe que j'ai quand je sens cette pierre se transformer en poudreuse sous moi c'est : m'agripper au premier qui passe. Sauf que ben ça sert un peu à rien. Le combat est interrompu, logique. Putain, ça fait mal ! Je viens de me prendre une putain de barre de fer dans la tronche... J'arrive même plus à respirer, et mes jambes sont en compote de chair humaine là...

Ah, y en a un qui vient de se faire éclater la tête à cause d'une pierre qui lui est tombée dessus. Dégueulasse, y a le cerveau qu'a giclé. Aaaah ! Un œil ! Je me recule, j'ai un peu de sang sur moi. Ça gicle loin, dis donc. Je lève la tête, histoire de voir un peu où tout le monde en est. Y a de la poussière partout, on voit que dalle… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le silence règne, là. Y a plus un bruit, sauf celui de ceux qui se relèvent. Et j'en comprends rapidement la raison


End file.
